Scarlett
"Now you understand the difference between us...." DESCRIPTION In charge of guarding the first floor to the tower, Scarlett is the very first opponent that the player encounters. Her skin is pale white, she stands at a height of 5'9, wears blood red sparkly silky pantyhose, black high heels with red inlay, a midnight blue overbust corset, midnight blue shoulder length gloves and has ruby red hair that falls to her shoulders, red jewel earrings as well as red eyeliner and lipstick. Not much is known about Scarlett's personal backstory, other then she and the other mercenaries were hired to capture the members of various dojo clans and hold them captive in the tower. She has no other motive other than money and the chance to dominate weak males. Scarlett possesses all the qualities of a dominatrix. She takes great joy in forcefully physically and mentally dominating her opponents into her servitude. Her arsenal of attacks revolve around wrestling holds where she mocks the opponent and forceful foot smothers which seemingly brainwashes her opponents in an act known as "FEETLOSER-IZATION". She frequently facesits and farts on her victims too to torment them. Another trait that is unique to Scarlett is her liking to her own made game called the Shoe Challenge. The Shoe Challenge involves the victim being blindfolded and having to search for her shoe on the floor via nothing but the scent. Prior to the events of Tower of Trample she has been in the tower for 3 months and in charge of holding member of the Eternal Fire Dojo Keith hostage, where he ultimately lost to Scarlett and became her slave. MOVESET STRATEGY Scarlett can be a very difficult encounter since she is fought early and players mostly likely won't have any weapons or armor in their possession. The key to winning the Scarlett fight is that her attack patterns never change. Her attack pattern is as follows: ATTACK > ATTACK > TRIPLE THE PAIN > ATTACK > BUFF > TRIPLE THE PAIN > ATTACK > GRAB/LURE > ATTACK > GRAB. The cycle then repeats itself until the match is over. The fight is next to impossible to win at low levels so it is recommended that the player learns the attacks and how to counter as well as farm potions and ingredients until level 3 at the least. Keith is locked in the cell of the floor however if the player examines to the right of the locked door, Keith will talk to the player and offer advice as well as sell potions and craft equipment. He can craft the Bronze Sword and also Bronze Armor which will give you an edge in the battle with Scarlett. However Bronze equipment must be craft with Bronze which requires getting B Ranks against Scarlett. Iron is also a possibility however getting A Ranks this early is exceptionally difficult. When you have reached level 3 the fight becomes manageable. Alternate between Striking and using Twin Punches when it is safe, such as when she is using regular attacks or her Armpit Lure technique. Triple the Pain must be blocked at all costs to avoid maximum damage. Make sure to use Grab Block appropriately to evade her Grab holds. Make sure to keep health topped off, healing whenever your health drops below 250HP. Also you may feel free to use Red Potions to increase Attack Damage. Keep in mind that once her health has decreased below 50% she will heal using a potion. This however will not change the cycle of her attacks. The cycle will resume on the next turn. Occasionally, Scarlet will delay healing, which gives you an opportunity for an easy victory. Scarlett is a fire type and thence very resistant to fire attacks, so avoid using Ember or Blaze Palm. Once the fight is won, she will hand over the 1/F Key which unlocks the cell to free Keith, Scarlett's Shoes (a requirement for the Scarlett Slave side quest) and also unlocks the door to the second floor. Upon talking to her again she will also hand over the "Surrender" skill, which allows the player to submit during a fight and view the ending sequence. You may also continue to fight her at higher levels (Level 2 and Level 3). By defeating Scarlett with an S rank, you can obtain a volcano dust, which will allow you to craft (via Keith) the Fire Cape , Fire Sword , and Lava Potion. However, getting an S rank against her in the early game is extremely difficult- it's easier to get to Floor 4 first, at which point returning to win with an S rank will be trivial (assuming you have the Gold Sword and Gold Armor). SUBMISSIVE SIDE QUEST BEGINNING THE QUEST AND REACHING 1/4 SUBMISSION Once you have defeated Scarlett for the first time and won the 1/F Key from her you will be able to undertake a side mission in order to become her pet. To accomplish this you must do various tasks to increase your submission to 4/4 to fully become her pet. To start the side mission you have you unlock the cell and pick up Scarlett's Shoe that was in Keith's cell. Return to Scarlett and talk to her and select the third icon (the picture of the shoes). This prompts her to ask you to play the Shoe Challenge. Accept the challenge. This begins the Mini Game where you are blindfolded and must search for her Shoes in the dark. Only one space around you is illuminated and you have infinite amount of time to search for the first game. The shoes will be in a set location each time in possibly 6 locations... Shoe.png|Scarlett's Shoes must be obtained before beginning the side quest shoe location.png|During Scarlett's Shoe Challenge, the Shoes may appear in one of six locations Find the Shoes and Scarlett will reward you with a Potion A. As you approach to speak to her again, Ethan will mention that he has become more attracted to her and his SUBMISSION will increase to 1/4 REACHING LEVEL 2/4 SUBMISSION Replay the Shoe Challenge. Keep in mind that from now on there will be a 15 second time limit. However failure provides no consequence. Winning the Shoe Challenge grants you two options. You may pick an item to receive either a Potion A or 100G. However to progress the side quest you must choose the "..." option and select either the Shoe icon (Ethan smells the insides of the shoes she was wearing) or the Glove icon (allows Scarlett to pet Ethan like a dog). After selecting one and talking to her again. Scarlett will want to fight again. So fight her and use SURRENDER to automatically submit to her Forced Foot Smother hold. The dialogue will have changed during this scene in which Scarlett humiliates Ethan further, saying how Ethan is nothing more than an addicted Foot Slave and can't make up his mind and says that he needs his Mistress to decide for him. Ethan eventually submits and thanks his Mistress. choice.png|You will be able to select between worshipping her Shoes or petting by her Approach Scarlett again for more dialogue. You must apologize to Scarlett by selecting either "Woof", "Ruff", "Kan.", or "I said I was sorry". All choices are acceptable. After this event your Submission to Scarlett will increase to 2/4 REACHING LEVEL 3/4 SUBMISSION Keep playing the Shoe Challenge. The items you receive are the same however you will have unlocked 2 new rewards. Scarlett will offer Ethan the chance to sniff her pantyhosed feet or headscissor Ethan while petting him. Once the new options have been selected you can fight her again and use SURRENDER once again to forcefully get put into the Forced Foot Smother hold. Once again the dialogue changes and Scarlett humiliates and brainwashes Ethan even further. Ethan will now have gotten less resistant and accepting of his position. Talk to her again for another event. Ethan will have become more brainwashed and be unable to refuse to obey Mistress Scarlett's commands. So your choices have no impact during this scene. Your Submission to Scarlett will increase to 3/4. REACHING SUBMISSION 4/4 Once reaching level 3 Submission. A new option becomes unlocked. You are allowed to worship and serve Scarlett without have to play and succeed at the Shoe Challenge. Select this "Serve" option twice. First Ethan will serve as a foot rest and smell her feet and the second time he will worship armpit. Then select to play the Shoe Challenge and pick any option you are given. It should be noted that selecting a treat after winning the Shoe Challenge will now offer new items. Such as Volcano Ash, 200G and Iron. Win the Shoe challenge again and select to smell her shoes again. Then serve her and you will get the facesitting scene. Serve her again and you will get a new scene when talking to her. You will have an option to refuse Scarlett or agree to completely become her slave and pet. Selecting Refuse now will give you the option to leave the side quest however Submitting will fully complete the quest and have you become Scarlett's loyal pet. You will get the final scene of the side quest and a GAME OVER. However the game will still continue. When you resume the game you'll be blindfolded and lock in a cage. Examine the food bowl and water bowl and eat and drink. Now go to the door to the cell and examine it 3 times... waiting for Scarlett. After the third time she will come. You will need to complete some QTE to perform tricks to impress her. You will receive the Puppy Gear and thus have completed the side quest. DROPS NOTES * Her name most likely comes from the fact that she is clad in red. * She is a fire type so fire moves are useless against her * She constantly mocks the player by keeping count of how many times she's has defeated you * Mocks the player for leveling up to level 2 * She shows a liking towards Forniphilia. A fetish involving the use of humans as furniture. This is evident due to her Headscissor finishing hold which involves using the player as a chair for a time. Also she uses the player's face as a seat during one of her scenes in her quest to become her slave * Uses various mixed wrestling holds such as Headscissors in battle. Headscissors are used commonly in mixed wrestling fetishes GALLERY Scarlet_battle_idle_00.png|Scarlett's fight pose Scarlett's victory poses .png|Scarlett single handedly carrying a broken and defeated Ethan Scarlet_battle_restrain_00.png|Scarlett forces Ethan to inhale the scent of her foot while holding him in a foot lock Scarlett_PantySniff.png|Scarlett torments and mocks Ethan via a painful Headscissor QUOTES "Confess to your weakness under my sheer, unmatched ass." '' ''"Get used to being a seat cushion loser." "You should be a floor mat instead of a fighter." "Take a long, deep breath, boy. I want you dreaming of my feet...."